


Bilged on Her Own Anchor

by DragonRider1



Series: On Brigs, Booty, and Big Boats [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Romance, Sexual Content, kink meme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider1/pseuds/DragonRider1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a million things Isabela will do, both in and out of bed; however, even the Pirate Queen has things she can't handle. Now she just needs to realize she doesn't have to handle it alone, not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilged on Her Own Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Resurrected/slightly revised fill from last year.
> 
> Original [Prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/10749.html?thread=43225085#t43225085): _Hawke loves Isabela but she still avoids some of her feelings for him during their "rutting" sessions. Only this time Hawke passionately makes love to her, so she tries to drive him to roughly take her. She starts talking dirty to him just the way he likes encouraging him by saying vulgar things. She even tries to bribe him with his favorite which is anal, but none of it works he just keeps making sweet love to her. Eventually her resistances fades and she joins in._

“Wake up, whore.” 

Isabela slowly roused, her senses returning despite the darkness surrounding her. She tried to move her hands upward, to determine what was blocking her vision, finding them numb and tied behind her back. Quickly she realized and remembered what had happened, a smirk accompanying the memories. 

“No gag, Hawke?” 

Hawke folded his arms before him, resisting the urge to slap Isabela across the face. His yellow eyes narrowed at the bound, pirate captain before him. Rope secured her shoulders and legs to the chair, with her hands tied behind the back of it, and a makeshift blindfold covered her eyes. 

“Shut up, slattern. I was a blighted fool for trusting you. I was going to give you the damned relic in the first place, then I spent years waiting for you to come back! Hoping that after you handed your precious relic over to that bastard, Castillon, that you'd return!” 

“Aw, sweetness. We had this talk, it was just sex. Meaningless, no-strings-attached sex.” 

“Fuck you!” 

“You already did that, Hawke—Not too well I might add.” 

This time Hawke did smack her, her hair flew as her head snapped to the side. He roughly grabbed her chin, thumbing the gold piercing and running the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip. 

“Want to say something else smart, Darling?” 

“Untie me!” 

Hawke immediately pulled away, hesitating and hovering over Isabela. Her voice no longer playful nor the usual false anger. 

“Isabela?” 

“Untie me now or I'll have your balls chopped off, keel-hauled, and—and.” A shudder ran through her. 

Hawke quickly pulled off the blindfold, pulling his knife from his boot and slicing through the ropes holding her down. Hawke felt his own shiver of fear run through him. He dropped to his knees before Isabela, placing he hands on her knees and lightly caressing her legs with his thumbs. 

Isabela kept her chin on her chest, rising and falling as she took deep breaths. She set her hands on her legs, not touching Hawke as she clenched them and her whole body trembled. 

“Bela? What happened?” Hawke worried he had pushed her too far, maybe he had hit her harder than he thought. 

“I'm fine.” Isabela tried to stand, but Hawke's hands kept her in place. One of his hands carefully moving to tilt up her chin, his thumb rubbing it more lovingly this time. Isabela's eyes swarm with overwhelming emotion and vulnerability. Hawke pulled her out of the chair and tucked her against his chest, his fingers combing through her hair. 

“I'm sorry.” 

“It wasn't you, I'm the one who asked to be blindfolded.” 

“Isabela--” 

“It was just the darkness, made me feel a bit confined.” 

“Isabela--” 

“I don't want to talk about it, let dead bastards lie. It's my night and I'm not letting it be ruined by the past.” Isabela pushed away from Hawke, pulling her bandana off and sat down to roll off her boots. 

“Isabela, you don't have to push yourself.” 

“Hawke, I'm fine and I'll be better after a good romp.” Isabela glared at Hawke, before standing up and turning around. “Unlace this for me.” 

Hawke sighed and stood up, loosening her corset. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest and buried his face into her neck. 

“Isabela, please.” 

“You're so damn persistent... he used to call me that, you know... _Darling_ , like he actually cared...” Isabela sighed, grabbing onto Hawke's arms. “Can we just please get naked?” 

Hawke let her go and she immediately took off the corset and draped it over the chair. Next she untied her tunic, teasing it and her smalls down her hips hoping to make Hawke forget the previous incident. She turned around seeing Hawke running his hands through his hair, she could see his mind working behind his yellow eyes. 

“Hawke, come on. Get undressed—and that's an order!” Isabela crossed her arms, seeing the thinking look in Hawke's eyes disappear and grin appear. That was better. 

Hawke chuckled as he thumbed open the buttons on his vest, each one showing more and more of his delicious, battle-scarred skin. Isabela smirked, dropping down and unlacing Hawke's pants to help him along, slipping each of his boots off and then his pants and smallclothes in one swoop. Hawke was half-hard before her and the sight caused heat to pool in her stomach. 

“Well since the ropes are out for today, I suppose we'll have to use the manacles.” Isabela glanced at the bed, before smirking up at Hawke. She could see his mind working again and she frowned, grasping him and making him jump. “Hawke!” 

“Ahh—Captain! I just—are you sure?” His smirk reappeared, but the thoughtful look still there. 

“Maker, Hawke. I'm asking for it!” 

“You asked for the blindfold too.” 

“You are being such an ass, just do it!” Isabela gave a delighted squeal as Hawke picked her up and threw her onto the bed, latching the manacles attached to the hull around her wrist. The cold metal pressing against her slowly heating skin and she sunk into the cool, silk sheets. “Maker, yes. I need this.” 

Hawke's grin increased and he leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. 

“So beautiful, Bela.” Hawke hummed as he leaned the rest of the way, his rough lips pressing lightly against Isabela's softer ones. Hawke lightly applied more pressure, his hands grasping her face. Isabela opened her mouth for more and rolled her hips upwards, Hawke hardening from the pressure. Hawke immediately pulled away from Isabela, pinning her hips to the bed as he gave her a wicked grin. 

“Hawke?” 

“I love you, Isabela.” 

“That is all good and well, but that is not getting me any closer to—well, anything.” Isabela huffed, squirming under Hawke. Suddenly she realized what he was doing. “Hawke!” 

“Hmm?” Hawke smiled and closed his eyes, he leaned down and softly kissed her jaw. He slowly moved back up to her lips, pressing another chaste kiss on them. 

Isabela was slightly frustrated, the soft pressure against her lips having the potential for so much more. Hawke's hair lightly brushed against her skin, the red strands contrasting as greatly against her skin as it did his and the small sweeps of it teasing her as much as Hawke's lips. The scent of winterberry, the sea, and a man washing over her, causing a frustrated groan to escape from her. 

Hawke pulled back only a little with a chuckle, the slow hardening of his eyes to gold and light breaths against her lips sending another small shot of heat down Isabela. 

“Hawke, don't! Stop teasing!” Isabela whined and tried to roll her hips again, still unable to create any friction with Hawke holding them down. 

“I'm not teasing, I'm worshiping.” Hawke finally swooped down, for a more passionate kiss. His sleek tongue pried between her lips and Isabela opened her lips and closed her eyes instantly, her tongue going to seek his out and play with it. The taste of honey and rum enveloped Isabela, as she felt Hawke run his thumb along her cheek. His kiss was deep and drawn out till they ran out of breath, Hawke pulled back and the both of them panted. 

“Maker—I—I hate—you.” Isabela tried to glare, the blush on her cheeks causing it to lose its effect. 

Hawke chuckled again, moving up to her ear, nipping and sucking along the rim of it. His hands massaged her hips and his thumbs ran along the inside of her thighs, steadily moving upwards. Isabela unconsciously rubbed her hips together as his close touch caused a throbbing in between them. 

“Hawke, take me! Treat me like some cock-sucking whore at the Blooming Rose! Take you nice big dick and fuck me so hard I won't be able to stand!” Isabela squirmed under him again, but Hawke only moved down biting at the sensitive place between her ear and jaw. He pulled away and lightly blew on the damp spot, the chill of his saliva sending more bursts of warmth low in Isabela's gut and bringing a soft groan from her. 

“Mmm, you're wonderful.” Hawke moved downwards, once again kissing along Isabela's jaw before making his way down her neck. He paused as he came to the next junction between her neck and shoulder. He nuzzled the spot, suckling and nibbling at it. The taste of the salty sea and sweet honey edging him on. A low groan made its way from his throat, before he pulled back and reveled in the sight of a darkening mark forming on her already dark and flushed skin. “Maker, you always taste wonderful.” 

Isabela moaned as she felt one of Hawke's thumbs dip shallowly into her, her hips trying take more and forcing a whine out of her. His head dropped so he could kiss along her chest. 

“Dammit, Hawke! Can't you feel how wet I am! My pussy is drenched, I'm dripping wet for you!” 

She felt Hawke smile against her skin, his thumb pressed into her more and she grinned. Is that what he wanted? 

“Maker, I want you so bad! I want to ruin the sheets with you, paint the silk in cum! The walls, the floor, anything!” Isabela bucked and whimpered, feeling the thumb continue to tease. “Fill me to the brim! Make me scream! Maker, let the entire crew know I'm yours!” 

“Isabela, do you really think that is what I want? I want to claim you, that I want to ruin you?” Hawke kissed along her breast, her nipple hardened as warm, puffs of breath hit it and created a delectable contrast against her gold ring. 

“What do you want Hawke? Do you want to take me in the ass? Maker, you love taking me in the ass, don't you! Take me till I'm so damn full!” Isabela let out a desperate sob. “Do it, fill me like no one else can. Undo me until it feels like I'm bursting at the seams!” 

“What do you want, Isabela? What do you fear? What do you think of me? Do you fear me, hate me, use me?” Hawke's hand moved away from her entrance and Isabela sobbed again, his wet fingers trailed up to roll Isabela's other ring. His own lips dropping and playing with the piercing before him. 

Isabela clenched her hands in the cuffs, the cold metal and Hawke's touches sending stroke after stroke of pleasure through her overly-sensitive body. Hawke's mouth released Isabela's nipple before moving over to the other, the dampness cooled in the air and kept the little nub hard. Hawke pulled away again, looking up at Isabela. 

“You didn't answer me.” 

Isabela laid there, her mind fogged with pleasure and Hawke. She had no idea what he wanted to hear, what would get her closest to her release. Maker, what was she to say!? 

“Isabela.” 

“I—I don't know what you want.” 

Hawke sighed, his other thumb rubbed up her thigh while the one wet with her rubbed along her cheek again. Isabela's bronze tarnished eyes clouded heavily with lust and staring Hawke over, her chest heaving as she struggled to breathe. 

“I'm not playing a game, Isabela. I just want you to know that I'm here, no matter what happens and I'm not going anywhere as long as you need me. A Captain goes down with the ship and Isabela you're my damn ship.” Hawke suddenly grabbed Isabela's hips, rubbing her against him. Her slit gliding along his length and smearing her essence along it. 

“Hawke!” Isabela's hands curled in the pillow beneath her and she bucked her hips, Hawke moving with her. 

“I'm yours Isabela, I'm here. I'll do whatever I have to, to make you understand that. I love you, Isabela.” Hawke let go of her hips, bracing himself above her with his arms caging her under him. He leaned down for another kiss, Isabela meeting him halfway and fighting with him in it. Their teeth clashed as Hawke pressed down hard, the two of them swapping the taste of rum, sea, and honey as their tongues rolled over one another. 

Isabela took the freedom and wrapped her legs around Hawke's waist, rolling against him and teasing him against her slick opening. A groan leaving Hawke as he pulled away from her mouth. 

Isabela found herself enraptured by the sight above her, Hawke rocking his hips against hers and barely holding himself back. His red hair fell around them, shielding the rest of the cabin away and enticing her with something barely out of reach. His gold eyes watched her quiver and writhe beneath him, with pure want—and sweet love. His lips bruised and wet, begged to be kissed again. 

“Maker, I love you Hawke! I don't even deserve you!” 

“You're wrong, you deserve all of me.” Hawke smirked, rested his forehead against Isabela's and both of their sights narrowed to only the other one. Hawke finally rocked forward, sinking into Isabela's wet heat. His eyes closing as a moment as a rumbling came from his chest, his eyes opened again and swirled with lust. Hawke set a pace, pulling almost all the way out before gently stroking back in. Every thrust stretched and caressed against Isabela's walls, striking her nerves and tightening the coil in her. 

Isabela's world consisted of nothing but Hawke, his gilded eyes seemingly lost in pleasure and yet still finding her. Their gasps and pants filled the space surrounding them, growing as they slowly worked to their end. Each inch of Hawke disappeared into the slick walls of Isabela. Isabela rolled her hips up, catching Hawke off-guard and his arms shook on either side of her with effort. Hawke leaned down the last few inches to steal another soft kiss, his pace quickening. Isabela smiled into the kiss, rocking her hips again. Hawke growled snapping and tilting Isabela's hips against him with one of his hands, the angle pressing him against the rough spot along Isabela's otherwise smooth, soaked walls. 

“Hawke!” Isabela jerked against him, in turn causing Hawke to move faster and he pulled away from the kiss. His thrusts hitting just right and working them to a blissful end, as he sped up and rocked harder into Isabela. 

“HAWKE!” Isabela felt the coil snap and she thrashed around, her scream sounding almost foreign to her ears and followed by fuzzy silence. Golden light flashed behind her closed eyelids and she felt a warmth spread through her, her walls clenching down and milking Hawke inside her. 

Hawke panted as he buried his face in Isabela's shoulder, his hips jerking through his own orgasm and rough grunts forcing their way out of him. He continued rocking the both of them till they both finished twitching and Hawke groaned in completion. His skin felt too tight and he was far too warm, but he found himself too sated, and happy to care. 

“I love you, Hawke.” Isabela ran her, self-freed, fingers through Hawke's hair and massaged his scalp, pulling another low groan from him. 

“Maker Isabela.” 

Isabela snickered as Hawke pinned her hands to the bed, playful glaring down at her. Hawke managed to lift himself off and out of her, bringing a groan from both him and Isabela. A mixture of his cum and her juices flowed out of her creating a wet spot on the bed. Hawke collapsed on the other side of the bed beside Isabela, the sea air slipping in and cooling him down. Only for Hawke to feel hot again when Isabela draped herself over his chest, looking up at him with tired eyes. 

“I do love you, Hawke. I trust you and I would never fear or use you.” Isabela smile matching Hawke's, as she closed her eyes to sleep. 

“Mmm, I'll always love you, Isabela.”


End file.
